


Corvo's thoughts of the night

by Hulk223



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: Corvo remembering what happened during the game and checking up on his daughter.





	Corvo's thoughts of the night

As the night sky shined with stars and the moon shined down on the city of Dunwall, at the Hounds Pit pub many soldiers and citizens drank and chatted about the events of the day while letting their worries and fears ebb away with the consumption of drinks and the stench of smoke from the cigars. But at this moment in the attic at the top of the pub, Corvo Attano stood in the medium-sized area while listening to the conversations coming up to the room. 

At the same time, he was looking at the mask that sat in front of him with the eyepieces staring at him with emptiness as well as a reminder of what it had helped Corvo do and so Corvo sighed in relief that it was all over and Emily was safe from those who wanted to use her for their cold purposes before he sat against the wall with a sigh . The raven-haired man rubbed his eyes before he then said to himself " Is this what you wanted for me and Emily Jessamine? Is the idea of me becoming a killer and a vigilante to protect her what you would have approved of?". 

Not for the first time did Corvo think of his lover what with her raven hair and blue eyes as she would laugh at something he said and the times they smoked cigars and shared whiskey before the tragic event that was her death at the hands of Daud and Hiram Burrows. At the single thought of Hiram Burrows Corvo's eyes flashed with rage as he remembered how that man had thrown him in jail and framed him for his lover's death as well as how he had brought Dunwall to near ruin all because of Burrow's need to kill the poor with the rat plague. 

Corvo rose to his feet before he rubbed his neck at the small bit of pain through his neck due to laying against the wall and said softly ' i wonder how Emily is doing, I mean she almost died due to the conflict with the Loyalists and with Burrow's forces so I want to check on her" before he headed out of the room and snuck to Emily's room where he knocked softly on her door. Emily was sitting on her bed with tears on her face at the picture of her mother who looked at her through the image, and asked herself " why? why did this happen? why can't she be here with me and Corvo?" as she heard the knock on the door. 

She then said quietly " come in" before Corvo asked " are you ok? I mean you probably aren't but I wanted to see" which Emily shrugged and got up as she headed over to Corvo and hugged him for a few minutes. They broke apart as Emily said "I don't know how to feel, I lost my mother and almost lost you plus having to know that I would have been a puppet for the Loyalists and Burrow's forces, so I want to be happy that this is over but I also want mother back!" as she cried into Corvo's chest for the next few minutes. 

Eventually, Corvo said, "I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want something?' with Emily shaking her head as she replied, " no thanks" with her tone sounding happy at Corvo having been there before he nodded and left the room. As he soon came back to the room he had in his hands some fruit and bread as well as meat and cheese and Emily noticed this as she asked " what's all that for?" before Corvo smiled at her and replied, "I thought you might want to join me is that ok?" . 

Emily nodded with a pleased smile before they sat down and ate for the next few minutes while in Corvo's mind he said: "I love you my daughter and your mother did too, I know you'll be a great empress and I'll be there to help you no matter what" before he heard a faint yet loving" I love you both Corvo, sweetheart" which Corvo knew was Jessamine calling their daughter and this made him smile.


End file.
